Bobby and Matthew Chase
by GoddessArtemis1999
Summary: So, we all know that Annabeth Chase is a demigod. But what about her brothers? I don't think this type of story has ever been done before. Full summary inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Bobby and Matthew Chase chapter 1**

**Hey guys its me. I got this idea while studying for Earth Science regents… yeah, I know, weird. This story will be about Bobby and Matthew, Annabeth's two step brothers. So, basically, the twins aren't Mr. Chase's. They are demigods. Mrs. Chase and one of the gods had them. Mr. Chase doesn't know. Sorry for the suckish summary, I hope my writing makes up for it.**

**Oh, and I don't know what Mr. and Mrs. Chase's names are, I'm going to make them up.**

**Mr. Chase – Brian**

**Mrs. Chase – Helen**

Bobby's POV

Hi. My name is Bobby Chase. I am 12 years old. I have a twin brother named Matthew. I also have an older step sister named Annabeth. She and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, live year round at this cool camp, Camp Half Blood. Apparently they are children of Olympian gods. That is SO cool! Whenever she comes over, we ask her to teach us how to fight with a sword. I mean, c'mon, it's cool. But she always says, "No, it's too dangerous." Luckily, when her boyfriends comes over, he teaches us. He is SO cool! Well, anyway, I guess me and Bobby's adventure starts when Annabeth came home in early February. She knocked on the door at 3:00 pm. I opened the door.

"Annabeth!" I shouted, hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

She sighed. "Where are Dad and Helen?"

"Well, hello to you too, sis," I said. "They are upstairs. I'll call them. MOM! BRIAN! ANNABETH IS HERE! SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU! IT SOUNDS SERIOUS AND BY THE SOUND OF IT I DON'T THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT!"

Mom and Brian came rushing down. "Annabeth!" They said. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Annabeth sighed again. "It may not be so pleasant for you to find out…"

Brian's eyes widened. "Are you and Percy getting married?"

Annabeth's eyes widened now. "NO! At least, not yet…"

Mom's eyes widened. "Did he get you pregnant?"

Brian said, "I swear, if he got you pregnant, I will-"

"NO! I am not pregnant."

They sighed. "Then what is it?" She looked at me and Matthew, who now stood behind me.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen…. Alone?"

"Sure."

They headed to the kitchen. Matthew and I decided we wanted to eavesdrop on them, this sounded urgent. We didn't want to miss out. We put our ears to the door. This is all we heard.

Annabeth: …Sons of… I'm sorry… someone told me yesterday… They need to come…

Brian: … Helen… could you?... when…

Mom: … knew all along… so sorry… before… now?

Annabeth: Yes, know.

Knowing this conversation was over, Matthew and I ran back to the TV. And stared at it like it was interesting. Which it wasn't.

Mom came out. "Boys, we have a surprise for you. Remember how you always said you wanted to visit Camp Half-Blood?"

We nodded eagerly.

Mom sighed. "Well, we decided you could go now."

**That's it for today! I know it's short, but this they will get longer after this. This is just the beginning. Review please! But no flames. Flames will be used for 4****th**** of July s'mores. **

**-GoddessArtemis1999**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bobby and Matthew Chase Chapter 2**

**Matthew POV**

Dude! I don't know what Annabeth said to Mom and Brian, but now we could go to Camp Half-Blood! The minute Mom told us that we could go, Bobby and I started jumping up and down. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Well, excuse us. It's not like we get to go to a summer camp for demigods year round. I hope we could be able to stay for a while.

Annabeth never really told us what Camp was like… She said it was basically a training camp. She said it's disguised to look like a strawberry farm to 'mortals'. She also said that 'mortals' could not enter without permission, which she's only given once and said she wouldn't use it again. So… how were we going to get in? Eh, maybe she could use it just for us…

It's still a little confusing on how Mom and Brian were just like, "Oh you could go." Not that I'm complaining! Maybe I could meet kids I really like!

I mean at school, no one's fun anymore! One time, Bobby and I wanted to prank a teacher, and asked kids to help us. They replied no, but one kid, went to Mrs. O'Connor, (the teacher we pranked) and told her what we were planning on doing. I won't go into detail of the prank, but let's just say it included pancake syrup and glue. When we pulled the prank, Mrs. O'Connor knew it was us, and we got a week of detention. Whatever. It was totally worth it. Maybe we could meet kids who will prank with us…

Well anyway, back to what's going on. Bobby and I ran back upstairs to get clothes to last us the whole summer, which was basically everything in our closets. All of our winter stuff was is storage.

It took us about an hour to get ready. After we got ready, we got in the car, and drove to the airport. Right before we went into security, we hugged Mom and Brian goodbye, and as we walked throught the airport, I looked behind me. Mom was crying and Brian was a little teary. What is there problem? We are only going there for the summer! I doubt Annabeth would let us stay for more than the summer. Judging by the look on her face, she didn't even want us going there now. I mean seriously, we aren't going to blow anything up! I wonder what Camp will be like… do they have sword fighting? Will we be able to watch any fights? Are we going to sing songs around the campfire? Wow this summer is going to be SO much fun!

Soon, we boarded the plane. We heard the pilot say, "Welcome to Delta **(A/N just using a random airline. It was the first thing that came to my mind) **airlines. Trip to New York, LaGuardia Airport nonstop flight. Enjoy your flight!"

Well that was good. The flight attendant went to the front and explained the stuff about the airmasks and how the seats could be used as floatation devices, etc. etc. BORING! Not that we are going to use those… well I hope not. Anyway, I just sat back as the plane took off…

**Annabeth POV**

I just can't believe it! And Helen knew all along! She knew which god and… UGH! Why them? She wouldn't even tell me which god it was! She just said, "Wait for them to be claimed." Ugh! I can't believe it! She made me feel like an outcast when I was seven, saying I was "an endangerment" to her children because I was a demigod! And it was partly their fault! UGH!

**Bobby POV**

Yes! A summer to go to Camp Half-Blood! YES! This is so great! I'm pretty sure I dozed off on the way to New York, because I was shaken awake by Matthew. I looked out the window. New York looked great. We got out of the airplane and went to baggage claim. After we got our bags, the three of us stepped out into the New York sunshine. Annabeth led us over to a truck that read "Delphi Strawberry Service". Huh.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's Delphi Strawberry Service?"

"The cover name for Camp Half-Blood." She finished loading our bags into the truck. As we got in, I nearly screamed. The… the driver… had eyes. Lots of them. Everywhere… What the…. Ohmigod. That's creepy... Eyes… millions of them… staring at me! Ahh!

"Argus, these are my brothers, Bobby and Matthew Chase. They are coming to Camp for the summer," Annabeth said. "Bobby, Matthew, this is Argus. He keeps an eye on things at Camp."

Okay then… well, after a 30 minute ride, we arrived at a… field. With stawberries. Okay… We walked up the hill, which Annabeth said was Camp Half-Blood Hill, and reached a tree. Annabeth turned to us.

"Boys," she said. "Welcome to Camp."

**Well there it is. Chapter 2. Tell me if you like it. I thought it was pretty good…Please review! Honestly, it takes up 2 seconds of your time… See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bobby and Matthew Chase Chapter 3**

**Hey it's me! So, I have a little bad news. This might be the last chapter I post for 2 weeks. You see, tomorrow, I'm going to France for 2 weeks. I'm not going to bring my laptop, where I am typing this now, and I probably won't have Wi-Fi anyway. So, this probably might be the last chapter I post. I got such good reviews for the story and figured I should just continue. In my last chapter, I basically gave away Bobby and Matthew's parentage. You will probably find out their parentage this chapter. Also, this is after The Last Olympian and after TLH and TSON and after the Giant Wars. One more thing, I said in the first chapter it was early February. Ignore that. Say it's early summer. Well, here it is!**

_Last time…_

"_Boys," Annabeth said. "Welcome to Camp."_

**Matthew POV**

Wow. It's amazing! It's beautiful! It's a… strawberry field. What's so special about that? Annabeth's so happy to come to a strawberry field year round? Seriously, how is this a training camp? Annabeth must have seen my… well sort of disgusted face and said, "Oh, well all you see is a strawberry field at first. We aren't at the actual camp yet." I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it would be nice. We continued walking a little further. And then I stopped breathing. Literally. The sight took my breath away. As we stood on the top of Half-Blood Hill, I could see so much. I saw a rock-climbing wall with lava flowing down it, I saw 20 cabins. I saw a dining hall. It was an outdoor hall. Hmm… how does everyone eat if it rained? Oh well, I'm sure they find a way around it. I saw a big 3-story house with a wrap-around porch and blue siding.

Annabeth said, "We have to go see Chiron." And with that she started walking to the 3-story house. Bobby and I exchanged a look and started following her.

While walking there, I looked around. I saw kids playing volleyball and dodge ball, one cabin was planting and watering flowers, and another was growing grape vines. I started to look at the cabins' detail. One cabin has heavy columns and big bronze double doors with lightning bolts across it. "The cabin of Zeus," Annabeth said.

Another cabin looked formal and graceful. It had slim columns and had peacocks and pomegranates on the door. "Hera," Annabeth said in disgust.

Cabin 3 was a long, low building with windows that faced the sea. It looked like it was made of rough sea stone, with coral at the sides. "Poseidon," Annabeth said with a smile. She quickly looked inside and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"My boyfriend, Percy, is a son of Poseidon. He isn't here yet though." She frowned, but then continued walking to the next cabin.

Cabin 4 was the cabin where we had seen with the plants. It looked like a gardeners dream. It was covered in flowers and plants. And the roof was made of grass.

"Let me guess," I said. "This is Demeter's cabin?"

Annabeth looked surprised. "Yes," she said. "How do you know?"

"Bobby and I had to learn about Greek Mythology last year in school. Demeter's like the gardening goddess or something."

We continued moving on. Cabin 5 had a bad red paint job with a boar's head stuck on the roof. It had barbed wire all around it and heavy metal booming from the inside of it.

"whose cabin is that?" Bobby asked in disgust.

"Ares," Annabeth simply said.

Cabin 6 was a grey building with silver curtains and an owl on the door.

"This is my cabin," Annabeth said. "Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle."

"Nice," I said.

Cabin 7 looked like it was made of pure gold. Even though the sun was going down, (it was around sunset) it still looked like it glowed gold.

"Cool!" Bobby and I cried.

"Hmm…" Annabeth said. "This is Apollo's cabin, you could be his kids…"

Cabin 8 was silver with silver curtains. It was glowing silver. "Artemis," Annabeth said. "She doesn't have kids. But she has Hunters, who visit occasionally."

Cabin 9 looked like a mini factory. It had brick walls and smokestacks.

"Hephaestus?" Bobby said.

"Yes," Annabeth said.

Cabin 10 looked like a human sized dollhouse and reeked of designer perfume. It was a wooden cabin with a blue roof.

Bobby and I started chocking. The smell was unbearable. All of a sudden, the door opened and a pretty girl jumped out. She had choppy hair with small braids in random places.

"Annabeth!" She greeted.

"Piper!" Annabeth said. They hugged while Bobby and I stood awkwardly to the side.

"Who are the boys?" Piper asked.

"This is Bobby," she said, pointing to me, "and this is Matthew," she pointed to Bobby. "Boys, this is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, this cabin, and head-counselor."

"Err… Annabeth? I'm Matthew, that's Bobby," I said, pointing. Even our parents get us confused sometimes.

"Err… right," Annabeth said. "I'm just bringing them to the Big House."

"Okay," Piper said. "I won't hold you up. See you at the Campfire!" She went inside the cabin.

Next, we moved to Cabin 11. Cabin 11 was just a simple brown-painted cabin. The door was open, and inside I could see many TVs with video games hooked up to it. **(A/N In my story, let's just say that they could have electronics. Picture the cabin from the movie.)** This cabin looked AWESOME! It had a caduceus on the door.

"whose cabin is this?" Bobby asked.

"Hermes, god of thievery, trav-"

"Yeah yeah, we know, we just wanted to know whose cabin," I said.

Annabeth looked upset that we interrupted her, but whatever.

Cabin 12 was a simple, dark purple cabin with grape vines lining the roof and walls.

"Dionysus," Annabeth said.

Cabin 13 was made out of obsidian, and had no windows. There were torches on the top of the door that were burning with… what was that?

"Hey Annabeth," I said. "What's that green stuff?"

"Greek fire," Annabeth responded. "It is one of the most deadly substances in the demigod world."

There was a skull over the door.

"Hades," Bobby said.

Annabeth nodded.

Cabin 14, Iris. It was rainbow colored and had a rainbow over it. It looked like a happy cabin.

Cabin 15, Hypnos. It looked like a prairie house. It had a poppy on it. It looked uneventful.

Cabin 16, Nemesis. It was a simple, dark red cabin with nothing else on it.

Cabin 17, Nike. It was a white cabin with wings on the door. It looked like it was floating on clouds. Cabin 18, Hebe. It had a cup on the door. It was a pale yellow, and looked fun.

Cabin 19, which looked like a casino, (cool!) Tyche.

Cabin 20, Hecate. It had twin torches on the door. It was a simple grey cabin with red swirls around it.

Soon we made it to the 3-story house.

"This is the Big House," Annabeth said.

A… a half horse came to door. "I am Chiron, the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood."

"I am Matthew," I said. "This is my brother Bobby. We come from California. Annabeth's out sister!"

Chiron looked at Annabeth. "These are them?"

Annabeth nodded.

Chiron sighed. "Well, there is no easy way to tell you this… but…"

"No easy way?" A new voice said. "Just do it like a band-aid. I'll do it! You two, you are demigods!"

Bobby and I were speechless. "Wh-what?" Bobby said.

Annabeth sighed. "Look what you did, Mr. D. Boys, this is the other camp director. Dionysus, god of wine."

Bobby and I bowed.

"Hmm… I like them." Dionysus, or Mr. D, said. "It's odd… they aren't my children, I could tell you that much, but I like them…"

Chiron said, "I guess I should show you the video."

Bobby and I instantly perked up. Video? I LOVE videos! And so does Bobby!

30 minutes later, Bobby and I walked out of the Big House. Camp Half-Blood is so cool! Apparently, two years ago, Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, had defeated the Titan Lord, Kronos. And last year, the Greek and Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter, had combined and defeated the Earth goddess, Gaea. Now, the Roman Camp is combined with Camp Half-Blood, just on the other side of Camp. When you turn an adult, you could go to the city, New Rome, and live a full life there. Even your children and grandchildren could live there! Everyday, you would get a schedule, with your daily activities on it. The rock-climbing wall that we had seen earlier could be deadly. However, nobody had died there, for whoever got injured just got taken to the infirmary and survived. And usually bad weather just went around Camp. It hardly ever rained, unless the gods were super angry. Camp is so cool!

Right now, Chiron is walking us to the campfire, where he will introduce us to the camp, and hopefully our father will claim us tonight. We went on the stage, and Chiron pounded his hoof of the floor for attention. Automatically the camp went silent, staring at us. I saw Annabeth sitting with a boy with black hair and green eyes, there's Percy! I guess he came, finally. Annabeth gave us a thumbs up.

Chiron said, "Campers, we have two new campers with is. Bobby and Matthew Chase, unclaimed. They are Annabeth Chase's brothers. I expect you all to greet them properly, you too, Conner and Travis. No stealing their clothes or money."

Two people groaned. I guess they were Conner and Travis.

"Now," Chiron started, but then there was a gasp. Bobby and I looked at each other, and above our heads was a caduceus.

Chiron started again, differently this time. "Hail Bobby and Matthew Chase, sons of Hermes, god of shepherds, land travel, merchants, weights and measures, oratory, literature, athletics and thieves." Everyone started bowing. "Conner and Travis, come up here," Chiron said. The two people that groaned before came up to the stage. "This is Conner," he said, pointing to the shorter one. "And this is Travis," the taller one. "They are the counselors of the Hermes cabin, and your brothers."

Sweet! They look like fun! "Take them to their cabin," Chiron said.

Conner and Travis led us to the video game cabin. Our bags were already on the porch. Conner picked Bobby's up, and Travis picked mine up. They walked inside the cabin and put our bags on beds.

"These are your beds," Travis said.

I saw Travis take something out of my bag. Normal people wouldn't have caught it, but I did.

"I saw that," I said. Travis grinned and put it back in my bag.

"You are my brother," he grinned. "Do you like pulling pranks?"

Bobby and I exchanged a look. Like? We pulled pranks all the time.

I said, "When we were at school, in the last 2 weeks, we pulled a prank on our history teacher, Mrs. O'Conner. She likes rolling around on her chair. Her desk is by the wall. We put glue on her seat and pancake syrup on the floor around her desk and under her chair. She came in and sat on the chair. She tried rolling backwards, but the pancake syrup was sticky, and she was like, glued to the floor. When she finally managed to move the chair, she was using so much force that she bumped against the wall. She tried to get up, but she was glued to the chair."

"Nice!" Conner and Travis cheered. "Did she find out it was you?"

Bobby grunted. "Some kid saw us do it. He told her and we got detention."

"That sucks," Conner said.

"It does," I agreed.

"But awesome prank! We should pull that on someone!" Travis said.

Other kids started coming it and put their pajamas on and sat on their bunks. Conner and Travis got their attention.

"We have a new prank," Travis said." He explained the prank, and all the kids loved it! We just had to find out who to do it to, but we would do that tomorrow, as it was getting late. We said our goodnights, and crawled under the covers.

I sighed. I finally found a place where I felt like I belonged.

**Wow! That was 2,037 words! Nice! That was my longest chapter yet. 6 pages, and this A/N is making 7. I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger, I thought it would be mean, since I won't update for like another two weeks. I'll try to write things on my iPhone during vacation and send it to myself and upload it when I get back. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Reviews would make my day! See ya!**

**~GoddessArtemis1999**


End file.
